As shown in FIG. 4, a pogo-pin connector 100′ includes an insulated body 10′, a plurality of pogo-pin terminals 20′, a plurality of conductive terminals 30′, a containing pedestal 40′, and a spring part 50′. A plurality of pogo-pin terminal slots 11′ and a plurality of conductive terminal slots 12′ are defined on the insulated body 10′. The plurality of pogo-pin terminals 20′ are disposed into the respective pogo-pin terminal slots 11′ of the insulated body 10′, in addition, each of which has a tip movably protruded out of the corresponding pogo-pin terminal slot 11′. The conductive terminals 30′ each having a contacting portion 31′ are disposed within the conductive terminal slots 12′. The contacting portion 31′ is flexibly inserted into the corresponding pogo-pin terminal slot 11′ of the insulated body 10′ to abut against the pogo-pin terminal 20′ therein. The receiving pedestal 40′ blocks a bottom of the pogo-pin terminal slot 11′. The spring part 50′ is received within the corresponding pogo-pin terminal slot 11′, and has a top and bottom which are respectively abutted against the pogo-pin terminal 20′ and the receiving pedestal 40′. Before a complementary connector is inserted therein, the conductive terminals 30′ and the pogo-pin terminals 20′ are conductively connected to each other.
However, when the complementary connector is inserted into the conventional pogo-pin connector, the complementary connector contacts a carrying-current conductor of the pogo-pin connector 100′ to spark due to an arcing effect therebetween. This might invoke the pogo-pin terminal 20′ charred and burnt.